Erza Scarlet vs. Satsuki Kiryūin
ES vs SK-5.png|Shakaboy SK vs ES.jpg|Simbiothero Erza Scarlet vs Satsuki Kiryuin Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Erza VS Satsuki Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Perfectionists of the Art of Swordfighting. Erza Scarlet vs. Satsuki Kiryuin is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail and Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill la Kill. Description These two honor-bound, female swordfighters with numerous armors from leading animes clash swords in a duel of anime blades! Intro Wiz: Power. Respect. Honor. These three words describe these two skilled fighters perfectly in that they will never turn down a good fight. '' Combatant - Erza.gif|Commander Ghost '' ' '''Boomstick: Erza Scarlet, the Red-Headed Battle Mage. ' Combatant - Satsuki Kiryuin.gif|Commander Ghost ' Wiz: And Satsuki Kiryūin, the Student Council President of Honnōji Academy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Erza Scarlet Wiz: Magic. Swords. Summons. Such is the world of unpredictable world of Fairy Tail. Boomstick: There's the dragon mercenary, Natsu Dragneel, and the quite literally "metal", Gajeel Redfox, but there's one that everyone respects...and also kinda fears. Erza Scarlet. Wiz: Despite her presence alone to give almost anyone around her chills, Erza's background was dark. Growing up in a small village known by Rosemary Village, which was very scenic. Boomstick: Yeah, little Erza had it made...until a cult of Dark Mages came along, killed everyone, and built the Tower of Heaven to revive Zeref Dragneel who became some sort of evil ruler overlord guy. No wonder why she's so mean. Something like that has to mess up a person's pysche. Wiz: They also enslaved the children to build up the tower where Erza was brutally tortured and even lost her eye. Boomstick: I guess she didn't see ''eye-to-eye ''with the Dark Mages. Wiz: D-did...did you just make a pun about a little girl losing her eye to a bunch of pyschopathic murderers? Boomstick: As soon as I said that, I realized how bad it sounded... Wiz: Did something happen to you when you were a kid to make a joke like that? Boomstick: ...Let's never speak of this again. Wiz: Agreed. Boomstick: ...Anyways, things looked up for little Erza when she found herself a friend in Jellal Fernandes, who gave Erza her last name, Scarlet. Wow, that would be like me walking up to a guy with yellow hair and telling him his last name is Blonde or Golden. Wiz: The two were inseperable and loved each other with every fiber of their being...until Jellal got possessed by Zeref's ghost. '' '''Boomstick: With Jellal now being possessed, Erza had to go alone on her quest for freedom. Using her magical abilities, she freed herself and all the slaves.' Wiz: After that horrible event, Scarlet vowed to never let something like that happen to anyone and wadedicated her life to rescuing the innocent. And there and then, she joined the Fairy Tail guild with her new childhood friends, Natsu and Gray Fullblaster...who both were slightly scared of her. '' erza natsu gray.gif|those crazy kids '' Boomstick: What kinda name is Fullblaster? Wiz: She grew up inside the Fairy Tail guild and became one of their strongest and most viable members. This is thanks mostly to her requip magic, also known as the Ex-Quip or Knight, which basically makes her a walking arsenal. It's rumored to have 100 sets of armor and 200 weapons! Boomstick: Lances, swords, axes, spears armors, there's nothing that the requip magic can't hold. And it's only $5.99 at your local Walmart! Get it now! Wiz: She's skilled in every type of skill, weapon, and techniques thanks to her training. Boomstick: She can even hold swords with her feet! Lemme try to do that with a gun. Wiz: WAIT NO THAT'S A TERRIBLE ID-'' ''Wiz: '''BOOMSTICK!' '''Boomstick: Eh, it's alright. It just hit Jocelyn.' Wiz: Oh. Okay then. Anyways, Erza's standard armor is her Heart Kreuz armor, which is a simple suit of armor with a single sword. Pretty bland as far as armors and weapons go. Boomstick: But, man, oh man, she's got tons more! I'll start off with one of my personal favorites. The-''' Wiz: Let me guess. The Seduction Armor, which does absolutely nothing except potentially cause her foes to gawk at her near-naked body? 'Boomstick: ...No. If you would have let me finish, I would have said the Giant Armor, which gives her enhanced strength, durability, increases throwing power, and gives her the De-Malevo-Lance, which can repel darkness. ' Wiz: Oh... '''Boomstick: Don't stereotype me, man. It really hurts. Wiz: Sorry, I just assumed since last time Erza was here, you specifically pointed out her outfit. Boomstick: It's alright, Wiz. I changed. Wiz: Anyways, the Flight Armor lets her Erza take to the sky and greatly increases her speed to the point where she can match her sadistic and evil counterpart in Edolas from an alternate universe, Erza Knightwallker. Its spell is the Sonic Claw, which allows her to attack her foes from all angles at high speeds. Boomstick: The Flame Empress Armor lowers the impact of fire attacks by 50% and she can also use fire magic to scorch her foes. She's also got the Flame Sword, a sword that can catch on fire. Pretty self-explanatory. Wiz: The Lightning Empress Armor allows her to manipulate electricity for offense or defense, as she can create a barrier around herself. The Spear of Lightning allows her to fire a beam of lightning at her foes. Boomstick: The Wingblade Armor comes with her Blade Wings on her back that can act as a shield to wrap around her and can also spin around in a circle. By negating people's defenses, it doesn't even have to hit you to beat you! Wiz: This armor is similar to her Heaven's Wheel Armor which surrounds her body with a circle of over '''200 swords!' '''Boomstick: The Heaven's Wheel allows her to fly and grants her numerous spells. Blumenblatt, or Petal, is Erza charging the opponents with two swords in her hand and the other hundreds of blades following her, acting as a second strike.' Wiz: The Circle Sword is activated by Scarlet shouting, "Dance, my Swords!" The attack itself is the swords charging towards the opponent in a disk-life formation. Boomstick: Think of it as if you're playing Ultimate Frisbee with Steve-O. Wiz: Eh, not quite the same, but I see where you're getting at. Anyways, the Trinity Sword is the swords slashing at the opponent in a delta-like formation. Boomstick: And finally the Pentagram Sword, which has Erza attack her foes in the shape of a pentagram. Big surprise, huh? Wiz: The Morning Star armor allows Erza to fire energy blasts and shine emit light bright enough to blind her foes. The Black Wing Armor gives Erza the gift of flight and increased offensive capabilities. It also comes with a duel wield of axes. Boomstick: The Purgatory Armor...is very spikey and one of her more powerful armors. It comes with a freakin' giant spiked mace. Fun Fact: Erza herself said that no one who has seen this armor has lived to tell the tale. Wiz: Her Adamantine Armor grants her the power of flight and increases her defensive capabilites. It comes with two bladed shields on her arms to protect herself. Boomstick: The Piercing Armor lets Erza have a giant lance to straight up impale people with. This is also the same armor she used to pierce through the giant cube thing. Ya know, the one that too sixteen kiltons of force to do? Wiz: Then there's her Bunny Armor, which gives her two dual blades that can form into one for twice the power. Boomstick: That's just random. Wiz: It's Fairy Tail, what do you expect? Anyway, the Sea Empress Armor gives her the power to nullify water attacks and use water magic. It comes with the Crystal Sword and the Sea Empress Sword, a blade made entirely out of water. Boomstick: You know, she looks kinda familiar to someone, but I can't put my finger on it. Wiz: The Wind God Armor comes with the Wind God Sword, which allows her to manipulate the wind around to push enemies away. The Robe of Yūen can...stretch to block attacks? Boomstick: So it's like if Monkey D. Luffy was an armor? Wiz: We-...I mean, you're not wrong. Boomstick: When am I ever, Wiz? Wiz: I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer Boomstick: The Robe also comes the Bisentō, A.K.A. a giant sword. The Nakagami Armor, also one of her more powerful armors, gives her a bunch of magic power and a Halberd, which is like if an axe and a spear had a beautiful baby. Not to mention, it can cut through space! Wiz: Her spell is the Nakagami Starilight, where she cuts the space before the opponent sending them flying. Boomstick: But when Erza really needs to land a heavy blow, she pulls out her Clear Heart Clothing which sacrifices all defensive properties for speed and power. It comes with dual katanas and the Demon Blade Crimson...Sakura? Wiz: No, no, not that Sakura! Anyway, the blade allows Erza to channel all of her magic power into the sword for a decisive blow. Boomstick: Last, but ''definitely ''not least is her most powerful armor, the Armadura Fairy Armor. It heavily increases her offensive powers and allows her to fire energy blasts. It comes with the Fairy Sword and her main spell is the Fairy Burst, an attack where Erza charges her foe to attack. This was powerful enough to destroy an entire island! And she tanked it like it was nothing! Also, little side note: she has some sort of telekinesis to summon her weapons. Wiz: She had to survive a blast similar to at least two kilotons of TNT. Erza's quite the impressive being. She's one of the strongest members in the entire guild, can face down foes even Natsu has trouble with, and is able to kill 100 monsters in a single day! Feats: *Literally in her very first appearance in the anime, just walks in carrying a giant monster tooth with one hand *Cuts through a giant tree *Dodges point blank gunfire *Faster than the eye can see *Defeated 100 monsters at once *Tanks a tornado *Illusions don't work on her *Able to keep fighting even with a spell that gives her great pain *Youngest warrior to pass the S-Class Test *Beat Natsu several times and tied against him once *Can keep up with Minerva *Destroyed an entire island with ease *Struck by 10 bolts of lightning at once *Regularly tanks hits from Natsu and Gray *Can speedblitz FTE opponents *Cut through metal pillar with sheer air force alone *One-shot Elman Strauss with a kick after he accidentally stepped on her cake **Elfman is stronger than Max Alors who was able to battle Natsu *Most likely the strongest between Natsu, Gray, and Lucy and one of the strongest in the entire guild Boomstick: Man, what can't this chick do? Wiz: Well, she's not entirely perfect. She can break down in combat, and even she herself said she's over-emotional. Also, her magic can only last for so long. Weaknesses: *Emotional in combat *Magic is limited *Zoro Wiz: But despite this, Erza is an unstoppable force who nobody would dare cross. '' erza gif.gif '' "We live with pride in our guild's name. This seal we've carved into ourselves isn't merely decoration. It's the proof of our bonds as a family. Binding our fates together, we put our lives down on the line. Anyone who steps on that holy vow, be they evil or good, I will cut them down." Satsuki Kiryuin Boomstick: Ah, Kill la Kill. It's a good place. Mostly because there's a lack of clothes there. Wiz: In this bizarre world, our protagonist is-'' '''Boomstick: GENDERBENT HUMAN SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!' Wiz: ...An explanation is needed. Boomstick: Wiz. Just look. ' Shaduko.png|Cold. Hard. Evidence. 'Wiz: Well, they are two angst-filled, red-and-black science experiments with a yellow super form, but I don't see h-'' '''Boomstick: Stay woke, my friend. Stay woke.' Wiz: Um...anyways, the hero is Ryūko Matoi, who upon her father's death, travels to the only place where she can find answers to the person who killed him. Honnōji Academy. Boomstick: Which is less like a school and more like a dictatorship. Wiz: And at the very top of the food chain is the Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryūin. Intermission EZ vs SK set-2.png|Shakaboy Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTLLLEEE! Pre-Fight Fight! Results Analysis Next Time Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Sword Duel